


One Solstice Night

by AuspexOfIlia



Series: Fables of Fodlan [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No beta we die like people who didn't get beta'd, Nutcracker AU, The world needs more wholesomeness so I made this, Tho Bernie's dad is here so uh, spoilers for seteth and flayn's backstory as well as rhea's, what did you think I was gonna throw Glenn under the bus there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspexOfIlia/pseuds/AuspexOfIlia
Summary: After an argument with her father, Bernadetta wakes up to find herself shrunk to the size of a toy. Even weirder is that she's met a man who looks just like the nutcracker her uncle gave to her as a solstice gift....
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Fables of Fodlan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568947
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic on here in a long time. I used to write mostly Kirby stuff, but I haven't in a bit since I developed a new hyperfixation in the forms of FE and Dragalia Lost. 
> 
> I decided to make a series of fairy tale fics because it combines two of my interests into one big wholesome story. I've planned 3 for Three Houses and have more coming for other games. The only pairing I haven't decided on a tale for is Chrom and Sumia's fic. Please leave suggestions below! (I also need suggestions as to who Annette's stepsisters in the next fic are gonna be. Cornelia makes a good evil stepmother, but she doesn't have any kids!)
> 
> One of the things I want the most in life is to make others smile, so I really hope this fic and the rest of the series does that. This one is a little rough at first (thanks Count Varley), but I promise it gets better. 
> 
> Enjoy! Oh, and happy birthday Bernie!

Bernadetta _hated_ parties. They were too crowded, too loud, and too long. However, the worst thing about parties was that father always held them with an ulterior motive. “You’ll make a great wife,” he said. “Just give your suitor a chance.” 

No matter how many times he tried to marry her off, it failed. She’d be an awkward mess and scare whoever her father picked away. In part, she was glad they’d all run away. She couldn’t stand half the men her father picked anyways. Any sensible parent would let their child choose who they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. Father, being both the Minister of Religion and a general jerk, decided he would rather have a stable political alliance than a happy child.

This time, he’d invited the heir of House Aegir as a special guest to the Winter solstice party he hosted every year. What attempt was this, anyways? Five? Six? Bernie didn’t care anymore. She’d lost count a long time ago. Besides, her suitor hadn’t even showed up yet.

“Blast it,” Count Varley growled. “Duke Aegir and his son should have been here by now.” He gripped his pocket watch with such intensity Bernie thought he might crush it. 

_Oh no, no no no no no. Stay calm, Bernie._

“They probably just got caught up in all this snow,” said Countess Varley. “You must be patient.”

While snow was a common occurrence during the winter, the snowstorm that hit the day of the party was a brutal one. Bernadetta hoped it meant no one would show up and she’d be able to go back to her room and partake in her hobbies. Alas, she was wrong, and somehow everyone but the Von Aegir Family and her own uncle made it to the party. 

“How am I supposed to be patient? My honored guests are late, and it would be rude to start without them!” Her father slammed his fist on the table and grimaced. 

_Oh gosh, why couldn’t_ he _just calm down for once?_

Bernadetta’s mother was, as usual, the voice of reason. “If we don’t start now, we won’t be done before midnight. Do you want angry, tired guests?”

“I’d rather be on the bad side of those who aren’t going to be married to my daughter!”

Bernadetta’s father and mother were too busy bickering to notice she’d stood up and tip toed away. 

_Alright, that’s enough of this. Back to your room… Wait, no, they’ll know you went there, Bernie. It’s too obvious. Well, while you’re there, you can at least grab those gifts for Caspar and Linhardt._

Despite being nobility like Bernadetta, Caspar and Linhardt had the chance to enjoy their lives. Caspar didn’t have to worry about political power, as his older brother was set to inherit the family’s hold. Instead, he was a hardcore fighter and trained daily. No one could quell his energy. Linhardt, on the other hand, enjoyed the study of politics, magic, and science, as well as sleeping. Despite their differences, they made a mischievous combo. It was a miracle they’d been allowed back after setting the Yule Tree on fire the year prior. After all, her father could barely stand the sight of them _before_ that.

When Caspar saw Bernadetta carrying two stuffed kitties down the stairs, he bolted over to see her. “Hey Bernie! Are those for us?” 

“Yeah. I uh, I made them by hand. I knew you two like cats, so uh… yeah.” Bernie handed the two over to Caspar. He hugged them tight and smiled.

“Thanks, Bernie! Oh, oh, I have something for you too.” He scurried over to Linhardt and picked up a small box. Once he gave it to Bernadetta, he rubbed his hands together and grinned. “Go ahead and open it! I can’t wait to see your face."

Bernadetta undid the sloppily tied bow (a sure sign Caspar tied it himself). Inside she saw a set of embroidery needles and threads in all colors of the rainbow. Underneath those was a tin of Albinean Berry tea-- her favorite.

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much, Caspar!” Bernadetta put the box down and gave him a heartfelt hug. He embraced her back, but she could feel him squirm when he wanted to be let go. Once she pulled back, he was already bouncing on his tiptoes, eager to see what Linhardt brought.

Linhardt yawned and rubbed his eyes. “I have something for you too, Bernadetta. It’s in this box right here.” He patted the top of the box as he dozed off. Bernadetta came over and grabbed it. Unlike Caspar’s, it was neatly tied up. Inside was a trilogy of books on the adventures of a legendary knight. 

“Thank you, Lin…” Bernie paused mid-sentence as she realized Linhardt was out cold. “You know, I'll just tell you later.”

“Later?” Caspar said. “Why not now?” He grabbed Linhardt by the shoulders and shook him with so much fury Linhardt should have died from blunt force trauma.

“Wha- Caspar, what was that for?” Linhardt asked.

“She opened your gift, dummy! Now let’s go raid the dessert table!” Caspar picked his green haired friend up and ran off with him slung over his shoulder. Bernie smiled as she watched them go. 

Maybe there was hope for a genuinely nice suitor out there.

* * *

An hour passed, and still no sign of the Von Aegir family. Count Varley tried as hard as he could to hide his anger, but no one was fooled. The man couldn’t fake a smile if it meant saving his own life. Even when his own brother showed up, he was displeased.

“You’re late, Nicholas.” Count Varley crossed his arms. “I expected better from you.”

“Better late than never,” said Uncle Nicholas.

_Ah, jolly old Uncle Nicholas. Why couldn’t you be my father?_

Count Varley scoffed. "Just give Bernadetta your gift and get on with it. I know that's why you're here."

Nicholas took Bernadetta into a side room. Once the door was closed, she gave him the biggest bear hug she could muster. 

"I am so glad to see you, Uncle," she said. "It's been way too long."

"And you too, Bernie Bear." He smiled. It was one of the few smiles that could make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. After all, her father and mother only ever smiled when she was being a "good girl". 

Uncle Nicholas pulled out a small box, about the size one would put a necklace in. 

_Oh no, is this for impressing men? Gosh, I didn't think you'd stoop to father's level._

Inside the box wasn't a necklace, nor any other kind of jewelry. It was a nutcracker, a red uniform to match his auburn hair. Bernie smiled and held it close to her heart. "Thank you, Uncle. It's perfect."

Sure, it was an unconventional gift, but that was right up Bernie's alley. She'd always been interested in things others might seem weird. _No, mom, pitcher plants aren't freaky. They're cool._

Uncle Nicholas put his hand on Bernadetta’s shoulder and looked her in the eye. “Listen, Bernie Bear. I don’t know what your father has planned, but I want you to know something.

“I don’t want to see him marry you off to someone you hate. A life of misery at the hands of another is no life at all. It baffles me how he’d be willing to put his daughter through the same thing our parents made him do. In the end, don’t listen to what he says. Do what your heart says is right. Your say matters in this more than his.”

Bernie frowned. “But what if--”

“No what ifs,” said Uncle Nicholas. “I know, deep down, there’s courage inside you. It’s ok if you need help letting it out-- this is a very tough situation to be in. Always know I have your back.”

The two of them shared another hug. Once they pulled away, Uncle Nicholas tapped Bernadetta’s nose and she giggled.

“Oh, and by the way, if by any chance your father does find a suitor you actually like, I bet he’ll help you face him. I’d love to see my brother’s decisions come back to bite him in the butt,” Nicholas chuckled. “It’s what he deserves.”

Bernie smiled at the thought. _Caspar and Linhardt would love to see that too._

“Now, I better get back before your father gets suspicious. Maybe we can share some cake later, ok?” Bernie’s uncle winked. “I really could go for some strawberry shortcake.”

“There will be no need for that.” 

_Oh gosh. No, no, no no nonononono._

That chilling voice could only belong to one person-- Count Von Varley. 

“What nonsense have you been feeding my daughter?” He said. A chill went up Bernie’s spine.

“The truth. You know what you’re doing isn’t right.” Her uncle puffed his chest out. 

“What i’m doing is how it has always been, and how it is supposed to be.” Count Varley pushed his brother aside and grasped Bernadetta’s wrist. She recoiled, but his grip was like steel. “Come along, child. Your uncle and I need to have a talk.”

_Wait. This is your chance, Bernie. You can do something._

“N-no.”

Count Varley raised his eyebrows. “What did you say, child?”

“I… I said no. I won’t go.” Bernadetta gulped. This was such a stupid decision, yet she felt like fire was coursing through her veins. She had to do this.

The count clamped onto her other wrist, yanking them both with such force Bernadetta’s new nutcracker fell to the floor. She yelped as it clattered against the ground, the arm breaking off from the rest of its wooden body.

“You are _my_ daughter, and you will listen to _me_! Is that clear?” 

A pause.

Her father let out a deep breath and let go of her wrists. 

Bernadetta picked up the pieces of her gift and ran as fast as she could. She slammed the door to her room and locked herself in. Once she was out of her uncomfortable party clothes and into her nightdress, she fixed the nutcracker's arm with a cloth sling.

_It's ok. He can't get us in here._

Clutching the nutcracker tight, she curled up on her bed. 

_Goddess, why me?_

* * *

Bernadetta awoke in the parlor. The embers in the fireplace glowed a faint orange, radiating a small amount of heat. Aside from a few sconces here and there, it was pitch black. From what she could see, she was in front the yule tree. It loomed over her like a mountain, the boxes forming walls around it.

_Wait. Since when have those been so big?_

She lifted herself up off the floor, expecting the size to change with her new perspective. It didn't. One glance around and she saw that it wasn't just the tree that was big. The legs of the chaise lounge were taller than her, and the ornament hanging off the tree was so big she could see her entire reflection. No, it wasn't big-- _she was small._

_Ok, what the heck is going on?_

Behind her, she heard shouts. 

"Keep on moving, you lousy maggots!"

_Sounds gruff. Definitely not friendly. Gotta hide._

The boxes provided the perfect cover for hiding from whoever it was. She peeked around the corner and her jaw dropped.

Directing a line of men pulling on a rope was a large, muscular man who looked like he'd been in his fair share of fights. The odd thing, however, was that he had mouse ears and a large rat tail. The other men did as well, but not as big as his. 

One of the men let go of the rope. "Kostas, this thing is too heavy to tip over. My arms are gonna break off!"

"Well, keep trying! If you don't help you don't get a share of the loot!"

_So his name is Kostas. He must be the leader. Well, I gotta figure out a way to get out of here before--_

**THUD.**

The men stepped back as one of the boxes toppled over. A few seconds later, the contents spilled out like an avalanche. Someone must have undone the bow.

"There we go! Get all you can carry. We don't have time to make a second trip before someone finds us." Kostas pointed towards a hole in the wall, presumably where the thieves hideout was. "Remember, if you do see anyone, either knock them out or bring them with us!"

Bernie gulped. _Ok, you really need to get out of here._

It was at that absolutely perfect moment that her allergies started to act up. 

_Oh no. No, no, nonononono._

The urge to sneeze.

_Ah…_

It rose up within her. 

_Ah…_

She was powerless to stop it.

_Achoo!_

The bandit captain turned in Bernadetta's direction. She tiptoed backwards, hoping she'd be out of sight once he rounded the corner. What she didn't realize was that she was in a dead end. The boxes walled her in on three sides. She couldn't move out of sight no matter how hard she tried.

Kostas stood at the opening. He crossed his arms and paced closer. 

"So, we've already got someone snooping?" He took his axe and tossed it in the air. It spun around and landed back in his hand. "A young lady, at that. Never who I would have expected."

Bernadetta squeaked. She placed her hands against the box behind her. _Well, this is it, Bernie. At least you don't have to deal with father anymore._

"Say your prayers, kid," said Kostas. "You're coming with us."

Just when he was about to charge at Bernie, an orange and red blur dropped from the sky, did a roll, and swiped at him with a lance. The bandit staggered back, and the challenger fell into a fighting stance. He pointed his spear towards Kostas, then turned his head to Bernadetta.

Bernadetta's jaw dropped once more. This new man looked just like the nutcracker Uncle Nicholas gave her. Same hair, same outfit, same eye color and smile. A really, really attractive smile.

"Hello, milady," he said. "I am Ferdinand Von Aegir."


	2. The Thief and the Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos!!! I'm really glad you all are enjoying this. I kinda thought people would think it was stupid.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short. I procrastinated on it, and there's also the fact that act two is literally just one long snowstorm, so I didn't have much to work with! I also have a hard time writing long scenes. One moment I'll think I had something good and the next it turns out it's only 400 words!
> 
> I also hope Bernadetta isn't too OOC since she warms up to Ferdinand really fast here. I'm sorry if she is!

_ This isn’t happening this isn’t happening this isn’t happening oh my goddess this is happening. _

Bernadetta pinched herself over and over again to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. There she was, small as a doll, talking to her now-animate solstice present and a greasy rat man. Yep, she'd finally gone crazy. 

The nutcracker-- no, Ferdinand-- readied himself to strike. "I believe you have something of mine, Kostas."

"So what? You've only got one arm to work with. Stay back or else I'll break the other." Kostas cracked his knuckles. His smirk sent shivers down Bernadetta’s spine.   


“Do you really think I came unprepared for this?” Ferdinand gestured behind him with his lance. Before Bernadetta could protest against her involvement, small sparks of green light floated down from the sky. Spreading these sparks was a green light, fluttering many feet above the ground. It weaved through the branches, touching the tops of each present. It then flew down to the purple haired girl and swirled around her. 

“A puny little fairy? Well, it’s gonna take more than that to--” 

Before the rat man could finish, the green fairy zoomed over and clocked him in the face. He stumbled over, cursing and swatting at the air.

Ferdinand turned to Bernadetta and nudged her with his broken arm. “Hold on and follow me.” 

Bernadetta paused. “But it’s--”

The knight winked. “I promise it will be ok. You fixed it up well.”

Bernadetta blushed. Without saying anymore, she linked her arm with his and they started to run. Ferdinand used his lance to parry the rat men as they charged towards him and Bernadetta. Despite being one handed, he did this with ease. 

"Get that stupid noble brat!" Yelled Kostas. 

"We're tryin, boss!"

Ferdinand lead Bernadetta over to a low hanging stand of tinsel. "By any chance, do you think you can climb on this to the top of that box?"

Bernadetta glanced behind her to see more rat men running her way. "I'll try."

The tinsel was more slippery than Bernie expected. She eventually made it up, but between the tinsel, her sweaty hand, and her shaky legs, she thought she was going to fall. 

Up here, Bernadetta could see her surroundings better. Down below, boxes were strewn about, the contents littering the floor. She could see various toys amongst them, including an army of toy soldiers. It looked as if the toy soldiers were fighting alongside Ferdinand. The other toys scrambled about, trying to avoid the conflict. 

Despite all the backup, Ferdinand was losing. Kostas's underlings kept chopping the soldier's arms off with their axes. Bernie thanked the goddess they were only toys and not real men. 

Below her, she saw Kostas swing his axe at Ferdinand. The blow was aimed just right to knock the lance out of Ferdinand's hand, leaving him unarmed.

Bernadetta shrieked. While she mulled over what to do, she saw the green light in the corner of her eye. It circled around an ornament hanging just within her reach. She grabbed the ornament and raced over to the edge of the box.

"It's over, brat!" Kostas held his axe above his head, ready to strike. Bernadetta then took her chance. She dropped the ornament onto Kostas's head. He stood there stunned, then fell over backwards. 

"Oh goddess, the boss is down!" One of his cronies yelled. Some others raced over to drag their boss away to safety. 

Ferdinand jumped up and grabbed his spear, then pointed it at the men."Alright, where's the Spear of Assal?"

"I-it's in our sled! If we give it to you, we promise we won't cause any more trouble 'round here!"

"And how do I know you won't break your promise?"

One of the rat men brought the sled over and laid Kostas on it. "Listen, bub, we're not gonna risk looting a place where porcelain falls from the sky!"

Ferdinand took his lance from the pile of loot like the victor he was. The way he held it in the air reminded Bernadetta of an ancient warrior, gallant and noble, the perfect hero of legend and myth with his perfect smile and muscles and--

_ You're daydreaming, Bernie. This isn't the time. _

The bandits fled as fast as they could. Bernadetta slid down the tinsel and ran over to Ferdinand.

"Ah, milady. Excuse my manners. I never got your name." He bowed and held out his gloved hand to her. 

"My name is Bernadetta." She returned his gesture, and her heart skipped a beat as he kissed her hand.

"Ah, Bernadetta. I would like to thank you for saving my life. However, I apologise for dragging you into this mess."

"It's ok! I, uh, I really don't know how I ended up here," Bernadetta said. Her face was hot. Could he tell she was flustered?

It was then that a toy came over and tapped Ferdinand on the shoulder. The toy then pointed over its shoulder to an ornate red and gold sled. Pillows and blankets covered the red velvet seats. Attached to the reins were two white wooden horses, painted with small flowers and red saddles. 

"Why, thank you." Ferdinand bowed to the toy, as well as the toys surrounding the sled.

"Oh, did they make this for you? How did they do it so fast?"

"I believe it's a thank you gift for saving all of them," Ferdinand said. "It's for you as well."

"Me?" Bernadetta covered her mouth. "I love here, I can't just--"

_ Leave. _

_ You can leave. _

_ You're also the size of a doll, and you can't exactly live here like that. _

"I… where exactly are we going?" 

* * *

The blizzard was relentless. The fairy's green light shine against the dark of the night, but the heavy snowfall obscured it from view. The only other lights they had were the two lanterns attached to each corner of the sleigh.

However, Bernadetta didn't care. What she did care about was the fact she was cuddled up against a practical storybook prince. His embrace kept her warm. Warm like his smile, warm like his hair, warm like his eyes. She wasn't sure if he intended to court her like this or if he was extremely clueless. Either way, it was better than her father picking some stuffy man she didn't like.

_ What was your next suitor's name again? Van Aether? I bet he was a jerk just like that one guy who said you were a doormat just waiting to be stepped on. Well, good thing you don't have to upset father this time! _

_ Wait. _

_ Oh goddess, what was father going to do when he found her missing? _

"Bernadetta? Are you ok?"

She snapped out of her panic.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine."

Ferdinand wasn't convinced. "Something is stressing you. Is it the buttons on my coat? Are they poking your face? If so, I am sorry--"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just…" she sighed. "I don't like to talk about it."

The pair sat in silence. 

Finally, Ferdinand spoke back up. "It's about your father, isn't it?"

Bernadetta looked to the floor. "Yes."

"I'm sorry he treats you like that." 

"It's--"

"No, Bernadetta. It's not fine." His voice had an enraged tone she didn't know he could muster (albeit, she'd known him for thirty minutes).

"I've fought brigands, monsters, and all sorts of things over the course of my life. But what I despise the most are nobles who use their power to harm others."

The way he grimaced made Bernadetta realize he must have personal experience with that type of noble. 

"Are there others who treat their daughters like that?" Asked Bernadetta.  _ Do they tie them to chairs, expecting them to sit still for ten minutes at a time? Do they forbid them from playing with anyone who isn't also nobility? Do they force them to marry people who also treat them like property rather than a fellow human? _

Ferdinand didn't answer. A tear ran down Bernadetta's cheek.

_ Oh, goddess, no... _

"Please do not cry, Bernadetta." Ferdinand wiped away her tear and cupped Bernadetta's face in his palm. She stared into his starry eyes, so full of kindness and love. "I promise if anyone tries to harm you, I will be at your side, ready to protect."

Bernadetta smiled.  _ You found him, Bernie. You found your knight in shining armor.  _


	3. The Land of Sweet Dreams

The snow started to clear, revealing the beautiful colors of dawn. A meadow of flowers sprang up beneath the sleigh as Ferdinand and Bernadetta continued along their way. The two basked in the sight as they held each other tight. Not a word was exchanged in that moment-- just rosy cheeked smiles, loving eyes, and cheerful giggles. The two already talked the night away about their hobbies, hopes, dreams-- No more needed to be said.

Up on the horizon rose a castle. The tops of the towers peaked like pink meringues, the walls like wafer cookies. Below it were many more scrumptious looking abodes, decorated with jewels. As they drew closer, Bernadetta realized the houses don't have jewels on them-- those were candies! Everything was made of sugar, from the stones in the road to the stained glass windows.

Standing at the entrance to the town were two green haired warriors dressed in tunics. Ferdinand’s fairy companion rushed over and flew around each of them. Upon seeing her, the two smiled.

“Ah! You’re back!” One said. “Your father will be overjoyed!”

The other nodded, but did not say a word. 

Ferdinand stepped out of the sleigh. Bernadetta frowned at him leaving their embrace, but quickly smiled again once the knight extended his hand to her.

Two words. “Shall we?”

It took Bernadetta a moment to respond. Her brain short circuited at his wink. “Y-yeah.”

The two of them walked over to the warriors. The talkative one lit up. “Ah! Sir Ferdinand! I take it the mission went well?”

“Indeed, Macuil. I have retrieved the Spear of Assal.” He nodded to the sleigh, where the spear stood propped up against the side.

“Great! Cichol will be pleased.” Macuil clasped his hands then turned to Bernadetta. “Now, who might this lovely lady be?”

Bernadetta instinctively hid behind Ferdinand. The man seemed friendly enough, she just needed to confirm that first.

“This is Bernadetta,” Ferdinand said. “She is a shy one.”

“Ah. I’m sorry I scared you. I mean no harm.” Macuil slapped the other man on the back. “This is my brother, Indech.”

Indech bowed after he regained his balance. While his stare intimidated her, Bernadetta felt some sort of connection to him she couldn’t describe.

“Pleased to meet you.” Indech’s voice was barely audible. He looked as if he’d rather be reading than interacting with people.  _ Oh, what a mood. _

“Now then!” Shouted Macuil, “We should go meet Cichol and Seiros. There’s no time to waste!”

Before anyone could protest, the jolly warrior was already halfway to the castle. Ferdinand and Bernadetta exchanged a glance with each other, then followed as fast as they could.

* * *

The throne room was just as delicious looking as the rest of the castle. On the throne sat a regal woman, lillies placed in her mint green hair. Standing next to her was a stern man with his arms crossed tightly behind his back. Upon seeing Ferdinand, Bernadetta, and the two warriors enter the throne room, he bowed. The lady on the throne simply smiled.

“Greetings, Sir Ferdinand.” Said the man. “I see you have returned safely from your travels.”

“Aside from my arm here, that is. I fell quite a distance to the ground, but my new friend here patched me up.” Ferdinand gestured to Bernadetta. 

_ Just a friend? _

“Thank you for aiding one of our top knights, milady,” Said the man. “What is your name?”

Bernadetta paused.  _ Come on, you can do this! You’ve been through so much worse, telling someone your name is nothing. _

She held her fists close to her side and puffed her chest out. “Bernadetta! My name is Bernadetta.” 

“Well then, thank you for your invaluable assistance, Bernadetta.” This time it was the woman on the throne that spoke. “My name is Seiros, High Priestess of the Nabateans.” Seiros then gestured to her side. “This is my assistant, Cichol. He is also my elder brother, as are Macuil and Indech.” 

Bernadetta turned to see Macuil waving at her. Indech still had his annoyed glare.

Cichol stepped forwards. “Ferdinand, I hear you have retrieved the Spear of Assal.”

“Ah! Yes!” Ferdinand pulled it out from behind his back. “Thank you for reminding me.”

Cichol took the spear and thanked the knight. “Now, there is one more thing I must ask.”

Before he could continue, the small green light zoomed into the throne room and made a beeline for Cichol. Upon seeing it, the man’s frown turned into a wide eyed smile. He cupped the fairy in his hands and bent down to kiss it. 

“My sugar plum has returned,” he said. “You do not have to take that form any longer, Cethleann.”

The green light grew brighter as it also grew in size. Bernadetta averted her eyes, though she swore she saw a human silhouette before she glanced away. When she looked back, her sight was confirmed-- currently in the middle of a hug with Cichol was a young girl, bright green hair like the rest of the Nabateans.

“Father! I am so overjoyed to see you once more!” She said.

Her father pulled her closer. “As am I.”

“I think I’m about to start blubbering…” Said Macuil. Seiros chuckled. Bernadetta swore she saw the faintest hint of a smile at Indech’s face.

Bernadetta sighed.  _ Well, at least people can have healthy father-daughter relationships somewhere. _

“Please, next time you go off like that, tell me,” said Cichol.

“Had I told you, you would have locked me up in one of the towers,” Cethleann replied.

“She was a great help, Cichol. We would never had made it here if not for her guidance.” Ferdinand stepped up and placed a hand on Cethleann’s shoulder. Cichol shot him a nasty glare. He immediately removed his hand and backed away.

“Now, Cichol. This is no time for scolding,” Said Seiros. “This is a reunion. We should celebrate.”

“While we’re at it, we should treat our guests to some signature Nabatean hospitality!” Said Macuil. He nudged Indech with his elbow. No response.

“Mother always loved parties.” Cichol said. “My wife did as well.” 

His bittersweet expression told Bernadetta all she needed to know about them.

“Cethleann, would you please heal up Sir Ferdinand’s arm while we prepare?” Asked Seiros. Cethleann nodded, then ran off to fetch her staff and other supplies. 

Seiros then turned to her brothers.“Cichol. Indech. Macuil. Gather the people. Tonight, we are having a ball.”

* * *

The Nabateans knew how to throw a party. Ferdinand and Bernadetta were seated like a king and queen in front of a makeshift stage. Various citizens came to them with all sorts of sweets-- chocolates, teas, coffee (the latter of which Ferdinand was not particularly fond of). Many citizens performed for the two, including Macuil, who did an odd dance where he squatted and kicked his legs. A group of children put on the cutest play that Bernadetta had ever seen. Another group performed with floral garlands, showering the area in petal rain.

Her favorite dance, however, was the adorable pas de deux between Cethleann and Cichol. While she felt a pang of sadness and jealousy, deep inside herself she also felt happiness that such a bond could be achieved. The two of them were so happy together. It was contagious.

Finally, after Seiros showed off her skills in a swords dance, she turned to the crowd. “And now, would our honoured guests like to take the stage?”

Ferdinand stood and reached for Bernadetta’s hand. She drew it away and clasped it to her chest.

_ Wh-what??? Oh no, no no, not in front of all these people! _

Ferdinand looked at Bernadetta with his amber eyes. Oh, those eyes, so bright and happy, pleading for her to join him… 

_ On second thought… _

The two of them walked out to the middle of the stage. Bernie could feel her legs shaking underneath her. Ferdinand noticed this and placed his newly healed arm around her back. A shiver went up her spine, but not one of pure fear. Yes, she was still scared of dancing in front of so many people, but at the same time, something about her partner made these worries vanish. He was like the sun, melting away her icy fears with his kind words and support.

“It’s alright. They will not care if we mess up. They’re just happy to have us here.” Ferdinand said. 

_ Yeah, I guess, but it’s still scary... _

“I know you have the courage inside you to do this. You always have.” Ferdinand placed his arm around Bernadetta’s waist. “I believe in you.”

It was then Bernie started to feel faint. 

“Bernadetta?”

The world started to blur around her. 

“Bernadetta? Are you alright?” 

“Berna--”

Nothing. 

Everything faded to black.

…

…

…

Then, she woke up.

* * *

That morning, Bernadetta sulked around at breakfast. Her father was grumpy, as usual. Countess Varley was no better, seemingly upset at her husband for causing their daughter to be in such a bad mood. They all ate in silence, the only sounds the clinking of silverware and glasses. 

Bernie took a bite of her eggs.  _ I knew that dream was too good to be true. A storybook prince, sweeping me off my feet? Like that’s ever going to happen.  _

She glanced over to where Uncle Nicholas’s chair. Empty.

_ I can’t even count on you anymore, Uncle. I’m sorry he scared you away too. No one is going to come here anymore. _

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Count Varley invited them in. It was a butler. Bernie recognized him as one of the ones stationed at the front door.

“The Von Aegirs have arrived,” he said.

Count Varley slammed his palms on the table and stood. “What?”

The butler flinched. “Yes, milord! They are waiting for you in the parlor.”

“Tell them it will only be a few more minutes.” Count Varley said. “Bernadetta.”

Bernie put her spoon down. “Yes, father?”

“Go change into some finer clothes and meet me in the parlor.”

* * *

When the doors to the parlor opened, Bernie’s jaw dropped to the floor.

Sitting on the couch next to his tubby father was none other than the knight from her dream. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

“Ferdinand!”

“Bernadetta?”

Count Varley blinked. “You know each other?”

“Yes, I, uh…” She fidgeted with her hands.  _ Come on, think of something! Stupid brain! _

“We met a long time ago, at a ball,” said Ferdinand. He winked at Bernie, who felt her cheeks flush.   


“Ah, I see. Bernadetta never told me this.” Count Varley laughed. “Of course, she doesn’t like to talk to me at all.”

Ferdinand grimaced.

“Now, I suppose the two of you should have some time to get to know each other,” Count Varley said. He invited Count Aegir into the other room for tea. Before he left, he leaned down into Bernadetta’s ear and spoke with a voice full of poison.

“Don’t mess this one up.”

Once the door was closed behind their fathers, Bernadetta ran into Ferdinand’s arms. 

“The dream. You had it too?” Bernie asked.

“Every single moment.”

“I… but… that can’t be possible.” Bernie drew herself back. “Humans don’t share dreams.”

“I do not understand it myself, but it seems that is the case. Father and I were stuck in the snow, so we stayed at an inn last night. It was then my dream started.” Ferdinand glanced at the door. “I remember being gifted to you by your uncle, as well as the incident with your father.”

“That wasn’t part of my dream, though. That really happened,” Bernadetta said. “Oh man, this is so confusing.”

“It is possible there was magic at work last night,” Ferdinand said. “Someone would have had to target both of us with powerful dream magic, but again, it is still theoretically possible.”

“Maybe we should just stop trying to rationalize it. Dreams are weird. End statement.” Bernie sighed.

“I would like to let you know that everything I said last night is true, though.”

Bernadetta looked up at the ginger haired noble.

“I really do want a world where everyone is treated fairly. That includes you.”

This time, it looked like  _ he  _ was the one blushing. 

“I want to help you stand up to your father. The problem is, I have fallen for you, which is what he wants.”

Bernadetta’s brain stopped working again.

“Bernadetta?”

_ He likes me back??? We just met and he likes me back???  _

“Bernadetta? Are you ok?”

_ This is absolutely crazy! _

“Berna--”

“I’m sorry! I like you back too!” She clasped her hands over her mouth.

The two of them stood in silence.  _ Deep breaths, Bernie. Deep breaths. _

Once she calmed down, Bernadetta spoke up again. “Yesterday, my uncle told me something.”

She took another deep breath. “If my father managed to find a good match for me, that man would be against my father’s ways. He said he’d love to see his brother’s decisions come back to bite him in the butt.”

One final, shaky breath.  _ You can do this. Uncle Nicholas believes in you. Caspar and Linhardt believe in you. _

_ Ferdinand believes in you. _

“Would you like to help me stand up to my father? Will you help me make my uncle proud? Most importantly, will you love me, no matter how quirky I am?”

Ferdinand smiled. “I would be honored. I love you, Bernadetta.” He grabbed her by the waist just like he had the night prior. “First, however, I have a question of my own.” 

Bernadetta smiled. She knew what was coming.

“May I have this dance?”

And so, five green lights watched from outside the window as the new couple started to waltz away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go-- the end of the first Fable of Fodlan! I hope to get the first chapter of the Ashenette Cinderella fic out by the end of next week. Can you believe it's almost 2020?
> 
> Also, I know Ferdinand said the Spear of Assal was his, but really, he was just getting it back for Cichol. I forgot that when I was writing the second chapter.
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you had a great day, even if you don't celebrate. You deserve to be happy.


End file.
